


the little things you do

by egosoogyu



Series: 2am soogyu [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin-Centric, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, just 4k words of Self Indulgence cause i am Soft for soogyu, rated t only cause there's the tiniest bit of making out, soogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoogyu/pseuds/egosoogyu
Summary: “Hey Gyu, what’s your love language?” Soobin asks Beomgyu one night when they’re supposed to be sleeping. It’s a moment before he gets a response.“It’s physical touch. Followed by words of affirmation, I think.” Soobin takes a moment to think about the answer, and doesn’t respond right away. Beomgyu presses forward: “What’s yours?”“Uh, I actually don’t know.”“Lame.”“Shut up.”“Shut up.”“I literally hate you.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: 2am soogyu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074029
Comments: 29
Kudos: 257





	the little things you do

**Author's Note:**

> SOOGYU NATION RISEEEEE
> 
> when i tell you i've been on a soogyu kick cause i remembered that beomgyu played with soobin's hoodie drawstrings in that one vlive and beomgyu tugging on the fabric of soobin's sleeve in a more recent video i watched and was instantly devastated. soogyu are my biases and i love them so so much
> 
> anyways, please excuse any errors! i wrote this in one 4 hour sitting (escapism from the election, ha) and it's really early now so i may have missed some things. maybe i'll go back and edit this at a more reasonable hour, lolol, but regardless, please enjoy!
> 
> (title is a lyric from ariana grande's 'love language')

Having spent nearly every waking minute of time with his group mates, Soobin is perfectly aware that his members are fairly physically affectionate people. 

It’s Hueningkai with the belly rubs, and Taehyun with the linking arms, and Yeonjun with the almost-kisses (which he’s definitely seen some fans freaking out over Twitter, which is slightly embarrassing.) 

Then, there’s Beomgyu. With Beomgyu, it feels a little more subtle at a glance, in comparison to the other members. He often finds Beomgyu picking at the fabric of his sleeves, or playing with his drawstrings whenever he wears a hoodie. With Beomgyu, who sometimes puts his hands on Soobin’s knee or thigh when they sit next to each other or trying to play with Soobin’s necklace— the one he bought him. Sitting close to him, standing close to him, biting his arm (maybe not very subtle, but alas.) 

It felt subtle, but Soobin noticed and kept track of it often. Admittedly, he really enjoyed physical affection from Beomgyu. Something about it made his heart feel fuzzy in a way that was different from his other members. 

Soobin tries not to think about that different fuzzy feeling too often. But it’s difficult not to. And, very contrary to popular belief, he’s not oblivious. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together and realize that this difference in fuzzy feelings crosses the line from platonic to romantic. 

_Maybe_ Soobin has romantic feelings for Beomgyu. 

Or maybe he’s letting all the physical affection get to his head. He should probably distance himself. Will he?

“Hyung,” Beomgyu calls out from the top bed, peeking his head over to look down at Soobin, “I can’t fall asleep. Come here?” It’s quiet for a beat. Then: 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.”

(The answer is no.) 

❣❣❣

Soobin’s suspicions about his feelings are confirmed when he walks into the kitchen one night and runs into Yeonjun. 

“Wait! I’ve been meaning to talk to you!” Yeonjun stops him, and Soobin looks at the eldest expectantly, if not a little wary. 

“Last time you asked me that, we both got shit faced drunk and nearly chewed out by our manager.” Soobin narrows his eyes. 

“Yaah, that was one time!” Yeonjun pouts, before his face suddenly lights up, “Though, you wouldn’t happen to be open to that again, would you—”

“Absolutely not.” 

“You’re no fun, Soobin,” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, “But that wasn’t what I was gonna ask you anyway.” The older motions for Soobin to come closer, looking over his own shoulder, then over Soobin’s shoulder, and Soobin goes from wary to nervous.

“Alright. You can tell me, leader to hyung—” Yeonjun levels him with a stare, “Do you like Beomgyu?”

Soobin, at the end of the day, is the leader of Tomorrow by Together. He’s supposed to represent this group and help guide his group mates, and be the responsible one. And so, the responsible thing to do in this situation would be to deny the statement. _No, of course I don’t like Beomgyu! Besides, dating another member could be super unprofessional, who knows how that’d change group dynamics! Blah, blah, blah._

The burning of Soobin’s face has betrayed him before he could even voice the thought.

“Yah, you’re turning red— oh my god, you do like him, oh my god!” Yeonjun laughs loudly, clearly very giddy. Soobin immediately shushes him out of panic and fear that he may alert another member. 

“I— I mean, I’m not completely sure—”

“Huh. I didn’t even know you liked boys.” Yeonjun says thoughtfully, and Soobin only shrugs in response. 

“I… I guess Beomgyu is the first...boy… I’ve liked…” Soobin mutters. 

“Wah, Beomgyu should be proud of himself, he’s you’re gay awakening.”

“God, please never tell him that. He’ll brag about it for years on end.” Soobin holds a disgruntled look on his face, and Yeonjun laughs again. 

“So, are you gonna tell him?” Soobin regards the question carefully. 

“I don’t think I should— Don’t give me that look!” Yeonjun’s pouting at his response. “I just think that, you know, with me being the leader, and him being one of my own members… and it could affect the group. How would we even go about it with the company? Imagine what people, what fans would say if they ever knew?”

“If it makes you feel better, you and Gyu already argue like an old married couple. I don’t think you guys actually dating will change anything. And you don’t have to tell the company, let alone the whole world— you don’t own them that information.”

“Yeah but—”

“Yeah, but you’re just being scared.” Yeonjun cuts him off and puts his hands on both of Soobin’s shoulders. “Stop. Over. Thinking. It. Take. The. Risk!” Yeonjun shakes him with each punctuation of the word. Soobin feels dizzy. 

“I swear, you’ll regret it more if you keep your feelings bottled up.”

“You’re saying this with all the confidence of him liking me back.” At this, Yeonjun raises an eyebrow. 

“You think he doesn’t like you that way?”

“I mean, yeah. Beomgyu could be straight for all we know?” Yeonjun’s eyebrow disappears into his fringe. Soobin presses his lips together.

“Soobinnie… don’t tell me your gaydar is _that_ tragic.” Yeonjun shakes his head, and pats the leader’s shoulder a couple of times, before walking past him to leave the kitchen. 

“Make sure you don’t go to bed too late! We still have some schedules tomorrow!” Yeonjun calls to him as he walks further down the hallway. 

It leaves Soobin standing in the kitchen alone, and with Thoughts spinning in his head.

❣❣❣

After his late-night talk with Yeonjun, Soobin continues to keep track of every occasion when he and Beomgyu touch. He starts reading into them. 

Beomgyu fiddling with Soobin’s hoodie as the older eats his breakfast. Beomgyu hitting him whenever they bicker. Beomgyu leaning into his space in the breaks between dance practice. Beomgyu responding to something Soobin said by stopping everything to look at him and _grab his face as if he’s going to kiss him._

Soobin might, quite frankly, be going insane. 

(“You good, hyung? Your face is red,” Taehyun commented, and Soobin smacked his face way harder than he meant to. 

“It’s red ‘cause I just slapped myself.”

“But your face was red before you—”

“May I have another slice of pizza, Taehyunie?” Soobin smiled sweetly. Taehyun threw the elder an odd look, but didn’t comment any further. If Beomgyu heard the conversation, as he was sitting in between the two, he seemed to have chosen to ignore it in favor of scrolling through his phone. Soobin was grateful.) 

At this point, Soobin literally doesn’t know what to do with himself, or about this situation, so he turns to impulsivity. 

“Hey Gyu, what’s your love language?” Soobin asks Beomgyu one night when they’re supposed to be sleeping. It’s a moment before he gets a response. 

“Why’re you asking?”

“I’m jus’ curious.” At that, Beomgyu peeks his head over the edge of his bed to get a good look at Soobin. Soobin is wide awake under his covers, and he stares right back up at Beomgyu. Beomgyu purses his lips.

“You’re so random sometimes, hyung,” Beomgyu says, and Soobin is this close to hitting the younger with a ' _nevermind, forget I asked_ ’ when Beomgyu finally answers his question. 

“It’s physical touch. Followed by words of affirmation, I think.” Soobin takes a moment to think about the answer, and doesn’t respond right away. Beomgyu presses forward: “What’s yours?”

“Uh, I actually don’t know.”

“Lame.”

“Shut up.”

“ _Shut up_.” Beomgyu imitates him. Sobin groans and turns to bury his face in his pillow, and Beomgyu lets out a silent set of _hahahas_.

“I literally hate you.”

“Issok, Soobinnie,” Beomgyu makes a point of not using the honorific, the brat, “I know you love me. I’ll patiently await the day you’re brave enough to say so yourself!”

And Soobin knows it's a joke— Beomgyu’s _joking_. He does that. 

But he feels his face heat, and his heart rate speeds up. What if he—?

“Goodnight, Soobin hyung,” Beomgyu’s head suddenly disappears, and Soobin repeats goodnight back, secretly thankfully to the (if not abrupt) end to the conversation. 

_My love language is physical touch._

Soobin remembers reading somewhere about love languages. How you should make an effort to love someone in their love language, rather than your own.

Soobin has an idea. 

❣❣❣

Starting the next morning, Soobin makes it a point to touch Beomgyu every chance he gets. He ruffles the younger boy’s hair when he passes him in the kitchen. He grabs Beomgyu’s arm whenever they have a conversation. If they’re walking side by side, Soobin links their arms together. It’s almost funny because Soobin can sense Beomgyu’s surprise at the sudden exponential increase in touchiness. 

And maybe Soobin is doing too much, now, but there’s no way he’s going to stop. Not when Beomgyu starts to get visibly flustered by it. It’s cute. Beomgyu’s cute. 

They’re bickering (as they do a minimum of seven times per day)— the topic of this round being about their height.

“I’m not _tiny_ , you dummy, I’m literally taller than average?”

“Have you seen any photos of us standing next to each other? You look microscopic—”

“It’s not my fault that you’re built like a skyscraper! Stop growing, you punk!” Beomgyu stepped closer to him, a challenging smile spreading on his face. 

(“Tyun,” Hueningkai whispers, “They’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“They’re flirting!” Taehyun looks over at his two hyungs, who are now standing way closer than what is deemed acceptable by basic personal space. He looks back at the youngest, deadpan, and in agreement.

“Who’re you betting will kiss the other first? My bet is on Soobin hyung.” Taehyun asks the younger boy. Kai raises an eyebrow. 

“Soobin hyung? No way, he’s too much of a scaredy-cat. Beomgyu hyung would totally just go for it.”

“22000₩ I’m right?” Taehyung sticks out his hand. Kai meets him with a firm handshake.

“You’re on.”)

“Yah, who are you calling a punk! Respect me!” Soobin steps closer, his last request nearly coming out as a whine, much to Beomgyu’s amusement. Soobin wants to wipe the smugness off the other’s face. 

So he does. 

Without thinking, Soobin’s hand goes to Beomgyu’s hair, softly carding his fingers through the other’s black hair, before letting his hand settle at his nape. 

“Yah, Gyu-ah, I never said there was anything being wrong with looking tiny,” Soobin’s voice is suddenly several notches lower, and he feels a rush of bravery as he leans impossibly close to a reddening Beomgyu, who maintains eye contact with Soobin out of spite. A smirk forms on Soobin’s lips. “ _It’s cute_.”

There’s a beat where everything is frozen, and it’s just the two of them. 

Then Beomgyu is shoving him off, rubbing at his (red) face, muttering something about how Soobin was being weird, before excusing himself. Soobin watches him run off, before turning back to the rest of the room when he startles. 

_Fuck_ , he thinks, as he looks at Taehyun and Kai with twin expressions of bewilderment on their faces, _I forgot they were here_!

“Well,” Kai starts nodding slowly like he’s not quite sure what he just witnessed, but is willing to go along with it. “Taehyun and I have. To go! To school!” He gestures to the exit of the room. 

“Hyuka, it’s Saturday.” Taehyun whispers. Kai spares a glare in Taehyun’s direction, before snatching his arm (“Ow! Why’re you grabbing so hard?!”) before reiterating that they had to go, and drags Taehyun out of the room, leaving Soobin to stand there and wallow in the aftermath of his actions. 

(“You might as well hand over the money now, Hyuka.”

“Absolutely not! There’s still time! A chance!”)

❣❣❣

After that, Soobin doesn’t let the height of his physical affections reach… whatever _that_ was. But clearly, it was enough, because each time he and Beomgyu made contact with each other, he’d see the soft glow of red on the younger’s face. It really was cute. Sure enough, Soobin felt brave enough again to actually voice the thought, and more. 

It was, “You’re so cute, Beomgyu-ah.”

And then, “You did a great job today!”

And then, “I always love how your voice sounds.”

And _then_ ,

“You’re so... _pretty_ , Gyu.”

Maybe that last one was a little _too_ sincere, judging how Beomgyu’s face becomes the reddest it’s possibly been the past few days. So much for responsibility, leadership, and whatever. 

“Hyung, you’re being… extremely nice to me.” Beomgyu pulls the hood of his hoodie over his head, pulling on the drawstrings. “What do you want?” 

“Nothing.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. I don’t want anything. I just felt like complimenting you.” Soobin says, and he feels his face growing red because he sounds so _sappy_ , oh god. They’re standing in their common room. It’s 5 pm. _Why_ did he think this was a good idea? He starts to wonder how obvious is too obvious, and wants something to simply dig him out of the hole he created for himself. 

“I… oh. Okay.” Beomgyu fiddles with his drawstrings again, the redness of his facing going down. “...Thank you,” he says, and it’s just shy of a whisper. Soobin nods jerkily, before muttering something and quickly retreating to his and Beomgyu’s room, closing the door. He leans against it, pressing a hand over his heart. 

He should probably do something about this. 

❣❣❣

And then, it’s one night, when Beomgyu tells him that he can’t sleep again, and asks Soobin to come up to the bunk bed. Soobin, being the weak-hearted person he is, readily complies.

It’s awkward for a moment— in light of their interactions the past few days, of course, it’s awkward. But then Beomgyu looks up through his lashes, and asks him quietly, _can I cuddle you?_ , and Soobin’s heart stutters, as he himself stutters out a yes. 

Beomgyu dives in, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s middle, resting his head in the crook of Soobin’s neck. Soobin feels his heart rate rise, and the temperature goes up by a couple of degrees. Beomgyu stops shifting for a moment. 

Then, he takes his leg and hooks it over Soobin, leaving the younger boy practically on top of him. Soobin’s heart rate spikes and he swears he might actually die of a heart attack because _oh my god_?

“Is… is this okay?” Beomgyu speaks against the skin of Soobin’s neck, and Soobin’s neck is sensitive (though aren’t most necks?) and everywhere he feels Beomgyu’s mouth move, his skin burns. 

“Yeah,” Soobin barely manages, and then he remembers that he should relax. In an attempt to, he wraps his arm around Beomgyu’s waist, letting his hand settle on the small of his back, rubbing circles into the area. They stay like this for a while, before Soobin asks to make sure: “You’re okay, right Gyu?”

He feels Beomgyu nod into the crook of his neck. Soobin nods back, before chuckling a little bit. 

“Maybe you’re not physically tiny… but your mannerisms are tiny. If that makes sense?” Soobin brings back the earlier topic. Beomgyu is completely still for a moment. 

“...So you think my mannerisms are cute,” Beomgyu says, and it’s a statement of confirmation more than anything. Soobin suddenly gets a flashback to _that_ very moment and feels his face heat a little bit. 

“I— Yeah.”

“And you think _I’m_ cute.” Beomgyu presses. Soobin goes quiet as he holds his breath. Beomgyu takes advantage of the elder’s silence and shifts his position again. Now, he’s practically straddling Soobin (oh god) and his face is perfectly level with Soobin’s own (oh _god_ .) “You think _I’m_ cute. Right, hyung?”

Soobin is mesmerized. The moonlight is peaking through the window, casting light and shadows and Beomgyu’s face. Beomgyu looks ethereal in the light, and Soobin couldn’t believe this boy on top of him was even real. The most he could manage was a small nod in response to the boy’s question, and a strangled sounding ‘ _yeah_.’ 

Beomgyu scans his face, and Soobin notes that his eyes linger on his lips a moment longer than any other part of his race, and feels a curl of heat in his stomach. 

“You asked me,” Beomgyu says, breathless, “About my love language. And I told you. And then, next thing I know, you’re suddenly being way more touchy than you’ve ever been before—”

“Yeah but all of us are touchy,” Soobin tries, and he’s not sure why he says that, why he’s fighting this, but he’s suddenly feeling this nervousness? Or anticipation? He simply has no clue what is going on. 

“Not all of us run our hands through each other’s hair and whisper about how cute the other one is.”

“That was—”

“And— and the— the compliments?”

“I compliment you all the time.”

“But it’s never been like that.”

“Like what?”

“They’ve never been so… so _fond_. So _soft_.” Soobin has nothing to say in response. Beomgyu breaks eye contact with Soobin to take a few, slow breaths, before looking at Soobin again. “Hyung… is there… any reason that you’re doing all this?”

This is it. This is the moment. Is this what Soobin wants? Is he really gonna say what’s on his mind?

“I just… I wanna… I wanna appreciate you.”

“Appreciate me?” 

“You. You’re just you. And I really like when you pull on the fabric of my sleeves. And play with the drawstrings of my hoodie. And play with my necklace. Hell, I even like when you _bite_ me, even though it _hurts_ —” Beomgyu sputters at that, making an unintelligible string of sounds that Soobin presses on over, “I like when you sing. I like when we bicker. I like when you laugh. I like how you’re so sincere. I like how you try your best to lift and support the other members. I like that I can be honest with you. I like so many things about you. 

_Ah, fuck it._

“I like _you_ , Choi Beomgyu.” 

Beomgyu gasps softly. Soobin feels a weight lift off his chest. _I like you, I like you, I like you._ It feels so, so good to say. 

“Hyung,” Beomgyu’s voice is barely above a whisper. “ _Soobin_.” Soobin watches how Beomgyu’s mouth moves around his name. Finds that he likes it a lot. 

“Can I kiss you?” Beomgyu’s eyes are shifting between Soobin’s eyes and his lips. 

“Please.” 

No more needs to be said: Beomgyu finally leans down, presses his lips (they’re soft) against Soobin’s own. It’s a light, but notable pressure, and is over as soon as it started. 

The two glance at each other for a moment, before meeting each other in the middle for a second kiss.

This kiss is different. This time, they move and slot and re-slot their lips against each other. They press harder into each other. Soobin feels Beomgyu’s hands in hair, softly tugging at the strands, trying to re-angle Soobin’s head to allow more access, before allowing a single hand to slide down his nape, and across the side of his neck, and down his collarbone, and chest, just to fist his shirt, causing Soobin to gasp. 

Soobin allows both his hands to settle on Beomgyu’s tiny waist, hesitating a moment before slipping underneath Beomgyu’s t-shirt to feel the skin there. He splays his hands over the small of Beomgyu’s back, letting his thumbs caress the front sides of Beomgyu’s delicate skin. This earns a small, needy sound from Beomgyu into Soobin’s mouth, and the heat in his stomach grows exponentially. 

“Gyu, _baby_ , wait.” Soobin breaks off the kiss for the reason of needing to breathe (and for the fact that Beomgyu had started to grind on top of him a little, and Soobin knew that if he didn’t stop it there, he would very well Pass Away.) 

“Oh,” Beomgyu breathes, but there’s a big, stupid smile on his face, “In case it wasn’t clear— I really like you too.” This gets a laugh out of Soobin, before he yanks Beomgyu down to wrap his arms around him tightly. 

“I’m glad.” Soobin says softly, and he feels Beomgyu nuzzle into his neck. 

“I also like it when you call me baby.” Beomgyu whispers, and that gets a louder laugh out of Soobin, a tighter hug, and a single ‘ _cute_.’

“Now, can we kiss again? That was fun.” 

“Let’s go to bed.” Beomgyu tilts his head at Soobin’s refusal.

“Was it not good?”

“ _No_! No! It was good— good. _Really_ good…” Soobin looks away, feeling embarrassed. Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows before his face lights up in realization. 

“Wah, I was _that_ good? On the first try? Waah,” Beomgyu sits up, and claps his hands, before looking down at Soobin again, this time a smug smirk gracing his stupidly pretty face. “We should have some _fun_ sometime, maybe I could—”

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence.” Soobin smacks Beomgyu’s chest with a warning glare, and Beomgyu laughs freely before settling himself comfortably on top of Soobin to actually sleep. 

“Goodnight, hyung. I like you!” Beomgyu says, and Soobin smiles widely. 

“Goodnight, Gyu. I like you too.” 

❣❣❣

“Alright, I’ll be honest,” Kai says the next morning, settling down his fork on his half-eaten plate of pancakes, “I heard last night.” 

The four boys look at the maknae like he’s insane. 

“Everything alright, Hyuka?” Taehyun asks at the same time Yeonjun asks, “Are you… not… supposed to… hear…?” and Kai rolls his eyes dramatically before sighing. 

“No— yes, everything is fine, but it’s not, because I heard from hyungs’ room!'' Kai points his finger at Soobin and Beomgyu, “I heard… _noises_.”

They all collectively stare at Kai for several moments, before realization sets in. 

Beomgyu’s face goes red. Soobin buries his head in his hands. Kai’s got the wrong idea, which is embarrassing, but he’s also like halfway there with the idea, which is even _more_ embarrassing.

“Oh?” Taehyun’s eyes go wide, and his mouth parts, as he spins around to look at Soobin and Beomgyu.

“Wait… oh shit! Oh _shit_!” Yeonjun’s surprise is punctuated by his sudden English, as he looks between Kai and the pair, “Oh my god. Oh my god.” Yeonjun suddenly reaches over and attempts to cover both Kai’s eyes and ears (in which he just ends up head locking the upper half of Kai’s face.) He shoots Soobin and Beomgyu a Look. 

“Not in front of the _child_ …”

“N— We didn’t do anything! We didn’t do… all that.” Soobin feels his face _burn_. 

“But you did something,” Taehyung raises an eyebrow at them. Beomgyu, feigning a casual aura, shrugs his shoulders. 

“We did _something_.”

“ _But it wasn’t that_!” Soobin jumps in, quick to explain. He glances at Yeonjun. “S— Quit doing that! You aren’t shielding him from anything!” he hisses. Yeonjun uncovers Kai’s face, if not a bit reluctantly. Kai looks deadpan and amused at the same time. 

“Wait,” the youngest leans forward conspiratorially, eyes shifting between the pair, “Don’t freak out at this question. Who kissed who first?” 

Soobin only squints at the younger, because _what the fuck_. 

“I think I did? The first time?” Beomgyu answers easily. The reaction is explosive. Kai jumps out of his chair and screams something along the lines of victory, causing the eldest three to startle, and Taehyun slumps forward with a sigh, a look at Soobin, and a disappointed shake of the head. Soobin feels slightly offended, and he doesn’t even know what he did. 

“Pay up, Kang Taehyun! Pay up! Pay up!” Kai grabs the other’s arm, shaking it vigorously. 

“Yah, you guys _bet on us_?” Soobin squeaks. His question is ultimately ignored, as Yeonjun wheezes and Taehyun is muttering sulkily about paying his fee later. Soobin looks over at Beomgyu, incredulous, and finds the boy looking back at him, a silly smile on his face, and does a one-sided shrug of the shoulder. 

“At least it happened,” he says quietly, gratefully, as he places a hand on Soobin’s knee, and rubs comfortingly. Soobin just sighs, but it comes out exasperated (Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Kai) and fond (Beomgyu). 

“Should we prepare for you guys to be super gross?” Yeonjun grins teasingly, and Taehyun makes a face. 

“They were already gross.” He says this as if it’s factual evidence. 

“Agreed!” Hueningkai singsongs as he picks up his fork to continue eating his food. 

Soobin elects to ignore them as he places his hand above Beomgyu’s. 

_This_ was Beomgyu’s love language. 

If anything, Soobin likes to think that he’s very well on his way to becoming fluent. 

❣❣❣

 _fin_.


End file.
